


whoops

by grosskaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, I Am Sorry™, M/M, Omorashi, Sin™, Tickle Fights, Wetting, guys being dorks, i really hate myself so much, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskaneki/pseuds/grosskaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide tries to tickle fight Kaneki but it doesn't go as planned</p><p>(based on a headcanon that i screamed when i thought of and wrote at maybe 4am in a chapter 57 induced screaming fit i am so sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	whoops

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to formally apologize for the existence of this fic

"Give it back, jerk!"

Tauntingly, Kaneki held Hide's biology notes above his head, using his free hand to push Hide away from him. "Never! Eat my gummy bears and pay the price, you dirty thief!" Kaneki teased through barely contained giggles.

A mock-serious expression set into Hide's face. "You've driven me to this." He lowered his hands from where he'd been reaching for the notes, darting them to Kaneki's known weak spots-his sides.

"Dooon't-Hide!" Kaneki cut himself off with a fit of giggles as Hide began to tickle him, dropping the notebook and attempting to fight his friend off, to no avail.

"This is what you get, you dirty notebook thief!" 

Kaneki flailed around in hysterics, giggling and wheezing and occasionally choking out a "Stop it!" Alas, Hide seemed to have no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Until the expression on Kaneki's face changed, and his eyes suddenly brimmed with tears and his cheeks flushed red.

"Hide, I-stop it, please stop, I..."

"What is it?" Hide lowered his hands, confused and a little worried at the sight of his best friend's sniffling and trembling. Oddly enough, a slight hissing noise was also audible.

Kaneki, who had previously been pressing his legs together tightly, parted them slightly, lowering his head in shame, biting his lip.

There was a damp stain, starting at his crotch, that was quickly spreading and dripping between his legs. 

Weakly, through tears, Kaneki managed to choke out, "I said to stop, Hide..."

"Oh. Um," Hide muttered stupidly, a blush spreading from his ears towards his nose.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I j-just-"

"S' okay. Not your fault, Kaneki." In one swift motion, he quickly scooped up his friend in his arms, walking in quick strides to the nearest bathroom.

"What are you-"

"You can clean up in here," interrupted Hide, setting Kaneki down. "I'll run home and bring you a change of clothes, alright?"

The already blushing Kaneki flushed an even deeper red. "You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. My fault, so I'll do whatever you need me to do to fix it, 'kay?"

"But I-"

Hide gave him a significant look.

"...O-okay."

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to Piss Hell™ i hope u enjoy ur stay


End file.
